Rainbow City
, a suspected stargate, or portal, at 80° S, 64° E|link=Mars Gate]] Rainbow City is one of the seven city civilizations revealed in the Hefferlin manuscript.The Rainbow City Built By Martians In Antarctica by Mike Perry According to William and Gladys Hefferlin, via telepathy in 1942, the Rainbow City civilization is located under Antarctica’s ice, due south midway between south of India and Australia (Commentator’s note: which places it at or near the Mars Gate, likely under ). Xenology Rainbow City was founded by "The Ancient Three" c. 2 million years ago. The Hefferlin manuscript gives the impression that Rainbow city may be a capital of the ‘seven city civilization’. These beings arrived from Mars and settled on Earth in Antarctica. The ancients are described as being “seven to eight feet tall” humanoids having blue eyes, and being “lighter in color, sort of a golden hue.” Some of their decendants were of a reddish-brown skin color, some having blue-black hair, and even blonde (Compare these descriptions to the DIA’s Remote viewing Mars in 1984). The fifth floor of a city’s temple houses its rulers and counselors. In the door of each of the Ruler's and Councilor's apartments is a jewel of color designating the apartment's owner and rank or position. Seven cities :Main: Seven Cities Each city of the ‘seven city civilization’ bears a certain color, but Rainbow City retains all the colors of the rainbow. Six of the big cities are wrapped in lasting ice, but Rainbow City is isolated by an ice wall limit of ten thousand feet.steemit.com, Rainbow City, Plastic City 2 Million Years Amidst Antarctica by azzamkhalidi At the heart of all seven cities, on their surface levels, is a great temple that serves as a center for higher learning and a museum of the culture of this ancient civilization. They are described as tremendous in size and appearance. The area of the Temple base is in the form of a great square, about two modern city blocks wide on any side. The base itself is five stories high, topped with a pyramid that is an additional five stories high. The pyramid section is equipped with laboratories for research in chemistry, electricity, and the sciences, as well as having an observatory for astronomy. Below the temple base, are five sub-levels that lead to the main terminals of a vast underground tunnel system. The tunnels stretch for miles, utilizing train lines that have maps showing the old surface of the Earth and where the great tunnels lead to. Mathematics The mathematics of the seven cities are based on base seven. In equations on all physical constants they use "seven over seven" instead of the modern "square root of minus one". On mental and spiritual constants, ten over seven is used. “If we would examine our modern periodic table of the elements in the hand book of Chemistry and Physics, we would find the key to the system of count as used so long ago, for both are based on natural law. A circle is divided by 2. 4, 8, 16, etc, never into 12.” Materials The materials for all of Rainbow City are made of a particular plastic, including road-paths; and each building is so constructed to reflect a particular color of the rainbow, where each color has a significant meaning. Even the color of the dwellings can be adjusted by operating a color vibration control, where the walls can either become opaque or transparent as desired. Not only is the plastic used to build walls, floors and roofs of houses, the stores and even the City Temple, but also furniture, tables, beds, etc. Their cloth is also woven of a plastic thread softer than the finest modern silks, lighter in weight, and is fire proof. To purify the cloth, or bed linen, it is placed over an open flame to burn the impurities away. Beautiful jewels of all colors are made of plastic, so hard, the surface of a diamond can be cut and powdered down as ordinary glass. Many plastic spheres of all colors and sizes are there for special purposes and are treated so as to retain their power and influence. ;Plant based plastic Vegetation is macerated to very fine particles and mixed with water, boiled and mashed at a very high heat, then the liquid strained off and reboiled at high heat. The scum is skimmed and liquid strained again. Liquid is boiled again at high heat and strained through a final filter. The remaining liquid is subjected for 24 hours under an electronic process conditioning, under a high vibratory or high frequency condition to rearrange the polarity of the molecules. The liquid is then ready for pouring and molding. After having been molded it is still soft enough to carve immediately. After which the plastic sets and becomes harder each succeeding day. Technology Hefferlin‘s 1940 description of technology describes what appears to be holographic: “The television operates differently from ours... the microphone (audio) seems to act as a pickup eye, and a view is given of any person or object in front of it.” Sub-Antarctic temperatures The valley surrounding Rainbow City is somewhat dumbbell shaped, with the city at the narrowest section, the valley spreading but at both ends, about ten miles wide at its narrowest and about 25 mile long from end to end, protected from stores and hidden in the southern winter by mists, and only open to the sun's rays by ice-wall reflection during the southern Antarctic summer. Radiation lamps and heaters furnish the valley with an almost even temperature and the necessary rays for health and growth. The mists that hang thinly over the valley during the long summer season are much thicker and heavier in the long Antarctic winters, thus helping to protect life there. In the middle of the winter the temperature is cool, about 65 degrees, in summer 75. Above these enviromental conditions, the seven cities are protected by a refrigeration technology that processes a cold vibration of temperatures close to minus 150 deg. F (Compare temperatures to , where the suspected Mars Gate is at), causing the Antarctic to be colder than what it would be normally (Commentator’s note: Probably serving as a city defense mechanism). Horticulture “In the gardens are great shade trees and flowering plants, luxurious beyond belief, whose individual blooms often measure at least three feet in diameter. Very few insects are found here, with the exception of the butterflies, whose wing spread measures seven to eight feet across, and whose body would fill a large sized turkey platter. In fact, they are as large as fill sized eagles and are beautiful beyond words. “Fruit trees are smaller in size than the vast shade trees but they bear huge sized fruits. All in all, some of the fruits, though resembling the appearance of modern fruit, taste far different. One fruit colored and looking like a large apple tasted like a pear. A peach-like fruit has numerous seed pits and tastes like nothing else on earth. The same applies to berries, some that look similar to raspberries and blackberries. “Vegetable seeds were found in storage cupboards in one room of the Rainbow Temple. This room contained at one end a large glowing ball of radiant energy. This is believed to have preserved these seeds these millions of years. The vegetables, although different in appearance from our common varieties, served much the same purpose. One large leaf type takes the place of lettuce, but grows into a head formation more like cabbage, Another green vegetable which even when ripe remains green, tastes similar to our present day tomatoes.” Sources * bibliotecapleyades.com, The Hefferlin Manuscript You may also like MOUNT SHASTA What secrets are hidden deep down in Mount Shasta? Category:Antarctica Category:Subterranean Category:Xenology Category:Advanced civilizations